It doesn't matter if we don't agree,its just 1,2,3
by mariahp
Summary: ONESHOT . ¿qué pasa cuando pierdes algo importante? ¡Haces todo por recuperarlo! Tirar libros, knockear a Potter“cerdo que se enamora de todo lo que tenga pollera” y robar su mochila si es necesario. LilyJames


**DISCLAIMER: nada con malas intenciones, esos personajes maravillosos son de JKR, así que no penséis bobadas;) **

**It doesn't matter if we don't agree, It's just one two and three**

**No importa si no lo entendéis, es solo uno, dos y tres**

Hay veces que me gustaría ser más ordenada, de vez en cuando de verdad odio perder las cosas. Y lo peor es que tengo mala memoria¿pueden creerlo? No debe de haber peor combinación. Si solo hubiera guardado el puñetero diario bajo la cama como siempre...pero no, tengo demasiadas emociones encima, necesito mi diario cerca para poder escribir todo lo que se me cruce por la mente, de lo contrario, podría decirlo en voz alta y me pasaría varios meses en detención o sino en la enfermería luego de que me atacaran todas esas rubias platinadas odiosas que tanto me molestan cuando intento separarlas de algún chico a altas horas de la noche. De verdad, mi reputación se vería arruinada(Jo! como si ya no lo estuviera con todas las veces que ataco a los merodeadores)

Será mejor que ordene esto; Jo va a allegar en cualquier momento y va a enloquecer si se entera que vacié su baúl y aun no he ordenado sus benditos jersey y sus malditas faldas, que ha decir verdad están algo cortas, si les agregara unos cms. de tela...Mejor no, siento ruido fuera de la habitación y podría jurar como que me llamo Lily Evans que es Jo y viene de practica de quidditch especialmente cabreada. Acaba de gritarle a una niña que por su voz temblorosa parece estar a punto de llorar y dicha niña acaba de salir corriendo, si, esos pasos ligeros y rápidos son típicamente típicos de alguien que huye de Jo. Es mi señal para ordenar...o desaparecer. Voto por desaparecer ¡de verdad necesito mi diario¡Mucho! Me escabulliré rápidamente hacia afuera de la habitación y buscaré en la sala común. Quizás lo haya dejado en la mesa junto al fuego...¡¿mesa junto al fuego¡Cualquiera puede leerlo! Mejor dejo de pensar tanto y me voy, Jo de verdad es intimidante.

* * *

¿Por qué no me apetece comer nada? Vale, sacando del medio el hecho de que ayer en la noche comí cómo si en cualquier momento se fuese a acabar la comida, no lo entiendo. Siempre como, y créanme cuando digo MUCHO. Es que la maldita comida me llama con voz suave y me incita a probarla, ya saben, pasa todo el tiempo...¿no?

-¿Por qué existe historia de la magia?-Jo ya va a empezar a despotricar contra el profesor Binns y su maldita manera somnolienta de enseñar. Mejor le digo a mi cabeza que deje de pensar y me dedico a comer.

¡Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en mi diario¿Dónde estará¿Por qué tengo mala memoria¡¿Eh¡Alguien contésteme de una vez!

-Lily, creo que el pan no tiene tu diario-si, habló la calma personificada, Sam. A veces sus comentarios me confunden. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso del pan y...?¡Mierda! Estoy estrujando un pedazo de pan con mi mano. Malditas migas, maldita harina, maldito día lluvioso(¿nadie le ha avisado a la madre naturaleza que la humedad afecta enormemente el estado de mi pelo? Mm, mejor no le aviséis, con ese trueno acaba de borrar todas las dudas de mi mente) ¿Qué más puede pasar¿Por qué presiento que va a pasar algo malo gracias a mi pensamiento?

-Lily, quizás sea bueno que vayas-si, será mejor que vaya. Los merodeadores molestando a Slytherins¿qué mejor manera de descargar mi rabia que con Jame..digo Potter? Si, nos hemos peleado, y esta vez se nos fue de las manos a decir verdad. Esa Green me las va a pagar, pero no es el momento para pensar en venganzas dolorosas.

Ya tengo mi varita en alto preparada para derribarlos si es necesario. Nadie interrumpe el desayuno de Lily Evans, premio anual(junto con otra rata de cabello azabache y mirada totalmente sexy e irresisti...¿quién dijo eso?) y pelirroja para nada calmada.

-¡Black, baja la varita!-maldito Sirius, últimamente nos estábamos llevando bien, pero logra ponerme de muy mal humor cuando se lo propone.

-Vamos Lily, solo mostrábamos nuestras habilidades en transformación-odio ese tono inocente que usa Sirius conmigo. ¡Jo! el muy astuto, no va a lograr nada con eso, claro que no.

-Varitas abajo, ahora-ordené lo más calmada que pude.

-No-¿adivinan quién dijo esto? Apuesto 5 galleones a que si

-¿Qué dijiste Potter?-pregunté sin poder contener la rabia, no controlo mis emociones a veces.

-Que no. Él intentó atacar a Sirius por la espalda, lo cual es bastante rastrero-¡Ja! Intenta justificar porque el, siendo premio anual, está apuntando con su varita a un Slytherin Como si eso necesitase una explicación...

-Hay diferentes maneras de solucionarlo

-¿Ah si¿Hablando¿Tu sabes mucho es eso? Pues no parece-comentó James con sarcasmo. Odio el sarcasmo cuando él lo utiliza y odio aún más esa sonrisita de suficiencia en sus labios.

-¡Vosotros volved a vuestros asuntos!-grité mirando a todos los que observaban la escena que estaba ocurriendo cerca de la mesa de Slytherin. Nadie dijo nada, serían muy tontos si lo hicieran a decir verdad.-Escúchame bien Potter, conmigo no van los sarcasmos y creí que ya habíamos dejado el cambio de numero de extremidades de cada Slytherin.

-Mira Lily, tengo tanta autoridad como tú, así que ya que nos conocemos¿por qué no nos ahorramos estas escenitas?-preguntó James, bajando su varita y haciendo un gesto con su mano para que el chico de Slytherin se fuera(cosa que no se pregunto dos veces si hacerla o no). No me quita la mirada de encima, tengo que responder algo inteligente ¡y rápido!.

-Te conozco y se que a veces se te olvidan algunas cosas-¡si! Di en el clavo, ahora empezaremos a discutir de nuevo pero esta vez ganaré, me lo merezco ¿no?

-Mira, si quieres llegar de nuevo al tema de Green...

-Señor Potter, señorita Evans¿qué amerita que todos los alumnos interrumpan sus desayunos y los dejen completamente solos a ustedes?-si, la profesora McGonagall si que sabe imponerse ante los demás ¿eh?

-Un problema que ya fue solucionado profesora, no se preocupe-Potter siempre intentando arreglar todo y quedar como un santo. ¡Merlín, como me molesta! Le dirigió una sonrisa a la profesora, metió unos libros en su mochila y se fue...¡Esperen! Había un libro con una tapa MUY parecida a mi diario. Bueno, no es un diario, anoto de todo, dibujo, tomo notas y escribo cosas algo personales a veces; algo así como una agenda. Pero el punto no es ese, mi diario (o conjunto de hojas en las que hay escritas bastantes disparates) tiene tapa verde( cómo el que tenía Potter), tiene un marcador para libro que deja sobresalir un trébol que cambia de color, lo compré en Dublín hace un tiempo( y del diario de Potter-o lo que sea- sobresalía algo sospechosamente parecido) y por último, entre la tapa de mi diario y la primera página hay una flor que me regaló..¡James! No, no puede estar pasándome esto. Que no sea el mismo diario¡por favor!

-¿Me escucha señorita Evans?

-Disculpe profesora tengo que...emm...buscar algo importante-dije comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta. Salí rápidamente del Gran Salón, necesito encontrar a Potter. Si él tiene mi diario, no, se lo pediré por las buenas, si eso, supongo que funcionará ¿no?

Tengo Historia de la Magia ahora, genial. Podré pedirle a Potter mi diario sin perderme nada importante.

Tengo que esperar a que llegue él, genial, así podré sentarme en un pupitre cercano al suyo y pedirle mi diario. Creo que hoy estaré sarcástica todo el día, lo que me faltaba.

¡Y por fin se dignó a venir! Bien, se va a sentar en el fondo, creo que me sentaré a la derecha de su pupitre algo alejada, tampoco quiero que los demás piensen que me vino "Potteritis" o algo así.

Bueno, estoy sentada al lado de ¿Wolton? Mmm, no lo conozco, mejor. Acaba de entrar Binns, se puso en su postura habitual y empezó a hablar. Bien, voy a agarrar un poco de pergamino de mi mochi...¡me olvidé de mi mochila¡Necesito pergamino¿Sam está cerca¡¿En primera fila¿Y Jo¡¿Con Black?! Bueno, no se porque finjo estar sorprendida, hace meses que andan juntos, desde un poco antes que James y yo.. eh bueno, mejor volvamos a mi misión "recuperación diario" Tendré que llamar a Jo y pedirle pergamino, aunque parece difícil justo ahora, se está dando un mini lote con Black; ¡siempre pasa lo mismo! Cuando la necesito en situaciones cómo esta, está en otra cosa. ¡Genial¿A quién le pido pergamino¿A Wolton? Bueno, no parece mal chico, a decir verdad acaba de quedarse dormido, quizás pueda pedirle un poco prestado ¿pero para qué despertarlo? El problema es que está semi-apoyado sobre su pergamino; si tiro de el pergamino, va a despertarse y si se lo pido a él también, prefiero intentar quitárselo.

Wolton duerme placidamente. Mejor, no creo que se despierte. Bueno, aquí vamos. ¿Doy un tirón o empiezo a tirar de a poco¡Tirón!

-¡Estoy despierto!-vaya susto me dio Wolton, es el típico comentario de alguien que acaba de levantarse luego de una siesta en clase.

-Tranquilo, Binns sigue hablando de las revueltas de los duendes, duerme, solo quería eh...se había doblado tu pergamino-no soné muy convencida¿no?

-Ah vale, gracias-y dicho esto, Wolton volvió a apoyarse sobre el pupitre(léase sobre mi salvación:¡el pergamino!) y se durmió.

Genial, jodidamente perfecto. ¿A quién le pido pergamino ahora¡Pero que idiota soy! Tengo a Remus en diagonal izquierda, él va a prestarme.

-¡Remus!-susurré intentando llamar su atención. Él enseguida se giró para mirarme fijo a los ojos cómo preguntándome con la mirada que quería.-Necesito pergamino¿me prestas?

-Claro-dijo Remus con una sonrisa mientras me pasaba el pergamino.

Gesticulé un "gracias" sin emitir ningún sonido. Enseguida hice una bola con un trozo del pergamino, cosa que Remus miró confundido, y vaya que lo entiendo, te piden pergamino y haces una bola de papel con el. Cómo única respuesta, dirigí mi bola de pergamino hacia la cabeza de Potter. ¡Que mala puntería tengo¡Ni siquiera lo rozó¡Yo sabía que tendría que haber tomado esas clases de baloncesto! Remus rió mientras se giraba de nuevo, yo simplemente formé otra bola de pergamino y esta vez traté de concentrarme lo mejor que pude. Casi lo logro, le di en la cabeza a Christina, que estaba cerca de Potter. Puse cara inocente y ella solo sonrió, es buena chica.

¿Piensan qué a la tercera lo logré? Pues ese es solo un mito barato que hacen correr, "la tercera es la vencida" Si, claro, cómo si fuera tan fácil. Seguí haciendo bolas de pergamino, hasta que finalmente, cuando no le acerté con la bola número 20, Potter se giró hacia mi al ver que todos los que estaban a su alrededor se quejaban de que alguien les pegaba con bolas de pergamino.

-¿Necesitas algo Lily?-preguntó en voz baja mirándome fijamente.

-Si, mi diario-le dije gesticulando más de la cuenta por si no me escuchaba.

-¿Es tuyo?

-Si¡dámelo!-ordené con el ceño fruncido inclinándome un poco hacia donde estaba el, aunque habían varios pupitres en el medio, claro.

Al escuchar esa respuesta, James sacó el diario de su mochila y lo miró con interés. ¡Y comenzó a abrirlo! Maldito metiche. Usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad y toda la puntería que me quedaba, tomé el libró de Wolton( lo único que no había babeado que estuviese sobre su pupitre) y sin pensarlo mucho se lo lancé a Potter. ¡Y le di! Potter no se lo esperaba; cayó de su pupitre con el impacto del libro sobre su pecho(ya que el también se había girado para mirarme fijo) y yo aproveché para dirigirme hasta su pupitre. No vi mi diario, pero vi la snitch de James en un bolsillo casi abierto de su mochila, así que sin pensarlo dos veces..tomé su mochila. Si, ya se que podría haber tomado solo la snitch, pero Binns ya sospechaba que estaba pasando algo y muchos alumnos se habían dado cuenta de la caída de James, así que semi-agachada corrí de nuevo hasta mi pupitre.

¡Misión cumplida¿Creen qué luego de que me hablara de esa manera con respecto a mi diario iba a pedírselo amablemente de nuevo? Claro que no. Ahora ya tengo un rehén..vale, miro muchas películas.

James logró volver a sentarse en su silla y me miró con cara interrogante. Yo sonreí sin darme cuenta, me gustaba demasiado esa cara. Luego, él notó la desaparición de su mochila y me miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Mi mochila-pidió él mirándome fijo, demasiado.

-Mi diario-pedí mirando cómo James tenía mi diario en sus manos.

-A la cuenta de tres-propuso él señalando con la cabeza hacia atrás. Eso quiere decir que deslizaremos las cosas por el suelo¿no?

-Uno-comenzó él en voz baja y gesticulando claramente mientras miraba como yo apoyaba la mochila sobre el suelo.

-Dos-proseguí yo gesticulando exageradamente.

-Entiendo lo que dices¿sabes?-dijo él sarcásticamente.-¡Tres!

Si creen que le pasé la mochila, os equivocáis. Estuve apunto, la mochila se estaba deslizando ya por el suelo cuando detuve su curso con mi mano;¡James ni siquiera pensaba pasarme el diario! Maldito mentiroso. Corrí hasta James y me le tiré encima(literalmente, lo deje aplastado contra el piso)

-Dame mi..diario-dije aún encima de él mientras intentaba tomar mi diario que él alejaba de mi.

-No-dijo él desde abajo mío mirándome fijo.-Dame mi mochila.

-¿Qué tiene tan importante tu mochila?-pregunté suspicaz.

-Muchas cosas, al igual que debe de tener tu diario. A ver, echemos un vistazo.

-¡No!-exclamé lo más bajo que pude y logrando por fin tomar un extremo del diario.

James tiró del diario y yo también. Y cuando menos me lo esperaba, él soltó un extremo y yo por la fuerza que estaba haciendo tirando desde el otro extremo, caí hacia atrás, logrando que se cayesen unas cosas del diario.

Y lo peor que podía caerse de él...la foto en que estamos James y yo en Hogsmeade tirándonos por una montaña de nieve corriendo de la mano. ¿Siempre me pasa todo a mí no? Se supone que una quema las fotos de su ex –novio y tira sus regalos, pero no. Yo tenía que quedarme con todo. Y para colmo, cayó la flor también. Me ruboricé.. y mucho. Los demás nos miraban atónitos mientras Binns seguía hablando y Wolton babeando el pupitre.

Me levanté del suelo todavía muy avergonzada, llegué hasta mi pupitre y le tiré la mochila a James. Grave error: nunca tires la mochila de un chico así como si no fuera nada, y menos la mochila de algún merodeador o más precisamente, James Potter.

Del bolsillo semi-abierto de la mochila salió la snitch de James( que milagrosamente logré atrapar apenas salida de su escondite. ¡Felicítenme, por favor!) Nunca había tenido una snitch en mi mano, se sentía bien. Pero cuando la observé detalladamente pude ver unas iniciales gravadas: L.E. ¿Mis iniciales¿Alguien más tiene estas iniciales? No lo creo. ¿Mis iniciales en su amada snitch? Esto si que es una noticia. Yo estaba demasiado concentrada cómo para notar que habían bengalas explotando por toda la clase y dando un gran espectáculo de luces. James me miró y se acercó de a poco hasta mi.

-Veo que descubriste los secretos de mi mochila-dijo graciosamente sonriendo a medias.

-Y tu mi diario-dije yo sonriendo y mirándolo fijamente.-¿No leíste nada verdad?

-¿Nada es algo cómo "será muy mono, pero es un arrogante. Aún así lo quiero, que lo quiero ahorcar y..."?-preguntó Jo cerrando mi diario y riendo junto con Sirius.

-Si-contesté volviéndome a sonrojar. Odio sonrojarme, lo digo enserio.

-¿Me perdonas?-preguntó James.-Te juro que yo no besé a Green y tampoco le prometí ir a Hogsmeade con ella y tampoco me acos...

-Te creo-lo interrumpí con un gesto de mi mano. ¡Qué lindo se ve disculpándose!-¿Me perdonas lo de "cerdo que se enamora de todo lo que tenga pollera"?

-Solo si me das un beso-dijo él en tono confidencial.

¿Y ya se imaginan lo qué pasó después no?


End file.
